Very First Date
by katrisedavis87
Summary: Got the idea to legitimize our boy's relationship from Blink 182's "First Date". Homosexual Aquabat cuteness ahead.


Uniform, uniform, cowboy chaps, uniform, golfing outfit...Crud.  
>The Commander huffed in annoyance as he ransacked his sparse closet in the bunk room. He liked these clothes, but they weren't right for what he had planned tonight.<br>After two weeks together, he was finally taking Jimmy on a real date. And not just any date, the perfect first date. The Commander had painstakingly constructed the night every day for the past week, until he felt he could do no better. Everything EXCEPT for what he would wear. He spent most of his time in uniform, or pajamas, after all. It was no surprise his options were limited.  
>Grumbling, he came to the conclusion that the only thing to do would be hit the local second hand stores, and hopefully come up with something better.<br>Four hours and seventy-five dollars later, the Commander came walking out of the last high-end thrift store self consciously. Diesel Jeans, stonewashed, rode his waist underneath an Alejandro Garza suit jacket. Under that, he wore the most inexpensive item, oddly enough, his favorite of the whole ensemble. A black t-shirt with a blue circuit board pattern running over it. It had reminded him of Jimmy, so he had to have it.  
>Carrying his uniform in the store bag, he felt oddly naked without his helmet and mask. Heading back to where the Battletram was parked, he was startled by his reflection in the store windows. After taking in what appeared to be a well dressed, if slightly large, man with a terminal case of helmet hair, he ducked inside a little convenience store and grabbed some hair gel as well.<br>Finally back at the Battletram, the Commander tried to make his way to the bathroom as quickly as possible, hoping to go unseen. No such luck.  
>"Wow." Eyebrows raised and mouth slightly agape, Bones stared at him in surprise. The young Aquabat had apparently been playing his guitar in the Common Room, fiddling with the tuning. "What's the occasion?"<br>Embarrassed being caught, the Commander mumbled, "I sorta, kinda have a, um date, and-" Seeing outright shock on Eaglebones faced aggravated and flustered him more. "Shut up! Don't say anything, all right? That's an order. I'm leaving you in charge of the Battletram tonight, so cool it. Keep an eye on Crash and Ricky, okay?"  
>Hesitantly nodding, the young guitarist finally smiled. "Good luck." He went back to fine tuning his instrument as the Commander retreated to the bathroom. Looking at the clock, he'd have just enough time to shower, re-do his mustache and hair before he had to fetch Jimmy from the Lab. Turning the water on and letting it heat up, he had time to think about tonight, checking off an internal checklist as he did so.<br>Gift? Check. Noticing how much Jimmy seemed to enjoy tactile sensations, he had gotten him a small stuffed bear, complete with Aquabat uniform and mustache.  
>Dinner? Not necessary. After dropping so much money on this new outfit, and with Jimmy not needing to eat, the Commander thought it might be uncomfortable for the Robot to sit and watch him eat. His stomach growled in protest, but he stuck to his guns about the decision to bypass dinner.<br>Event/Destination? Check. The California Science Center was having a special exhibit on Pompeii, including artifacts and a dioramas of daily life. Not really the Commander's thing, but he knew how much Jimmy enjoyed science, and tonight was about him.  
>Nice Outfit? Check.<br>Money to pay for his date? Check.  
>Butterflies juggling flaming chainsaws in his stomach? CHECK.<br>Shaking his head to clear his nerves, the Commander quickly showered and shaved. Towelling himself off, he checked the clock. Time to get moving. Hastily re-dressing, he slathered on some of the hair gel, fiddling with it until he liked what he saw. He carefully re-drew his mustache, and gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror.  
>He had slicked the sides of his hair back, but had mussed the top into thick waves. The new clothes were less revealing than his uniform, so he couldn't understand why he was so much less comfortable in them. Finally, giving himself a mental thumbs up, he grabbed Jimmy's present and carefully made his way to the Lab.<br>Taking a deep breath at the door, he summoned his courage and knocked. "Come in~" floated through the door. Stepping through the doorway, the Commander looked around, not seeing Jimmy at any of the terminals or experiment stations. Before he had a chance to look further, he heard a soft chuckle from behind one of the screens used in medical exams.  
>"Well look at you, Commander." Jimmy's head poked around the side to smile at him. "You look wonderful. I'll be just another minute, okay?" The Robot didn't wait to see the Commander's shy nod, ducking back behind the screen to finish getting ready himself. After a quick survey in the mirror he had brought back with him, Jimmy stepped out from behind the screen.<br>"So," he said, nonchalantly, gesturing to his outfit, "what do you think, Commander?"  
>The Commander couldn't speak immediately, he was to busy eating up the visual in front of him. Jimmy stood there, smiling softly, wearing cream colored skinny jeans, a dark brown belt, a light blue long sleeved shirt, cuffs rolled above the elbows, exposing elegantly sculpted metal arms. Layered over that, a heather gray suit vest, with a dark blue, white and red striped tie in a perfect Windsor Knot.<br>Swallowing the lump in his throat, the Commander found his voice. "You look-super rad, babe. Really. Hot." Blushing, he came over to embrace the Robot, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I got you something, before we go."  
>Emboldened by the pleasantly surprised look on Jimmy's face, he gave him the little teddy bear. A soft, but warm smile was his reward. "Aw, Commander, he looks just like you! And he's so soft, and cute. I think I'll name him...MC. Let me just put him in the recharge station, and we can go." Lovingly setting the bear on the platform for later, Jimmy returned and linked arms with the Aquabat. "Shall we?"<br>Excitement overcoming nervousness, the Commander led the way out of the Battletram, and into a night neither would forget.  
>_<p>

Jimmy was thoroughly enjoying himself, wandering through the various displays of life from long ago, the Commader's hand firmly in his own. Marveling over the anthropological rarities, the Robot tried to keep the easily distractable man with him entertained as well, explaining how this would be used, or prodding him into conversations about the arts featured. Surprising them both, the floors and walls began to shake, as the lights flickered and dimmed, a red glow being cast over everything. The Commander clung to Jimmy as a recorded voice came from the speakers in the ceiling, explaining that no expense had been spared to show the Center's patrons exactly what the eruption of Mount Vesuvius would have been like. Holding one another, they watched as an enormous plasma screen showed the terrifying and beautiful force of nature in action.  
>Relief flooded the Commander, and he laughed a little in embarrassment. "I told you this would be fun, didn't I?" Giving the Robot's hands a quick squeeze, he settled against his chest to enjoy the show. It was really cool, once you knew you weren't about to die, he thought.<p>

Lazily walking, hand in hand, Aquabat and Robot chatted quietly as they made their way home to the Battletram. Now that they were feeling more confident with each other, they were both more relaxed and open, learning about one another.  
>"I like the feeling of soft things best. The give to the solidity, the delicate texture of the material is utterly enjoyable for me." Jimmy answered.<br>"Hmmm, I guess we're well suited then, Robot. I am rather partial to feeling your cool steel." The Commander teased, running a thumb over said metal wrist.  
>As they came upon the door to the Battletram, Jimmy wrapped his arms around the Commander, pressing their foreheads together. "I had a great time. This is one of the most enjoyable evenings I've ever had." Pulling the blushing man into a passionate kiss, both were startled as the door sprang open behind them.<br>"I knew it!" Eaglebones crowed out to the other Aquabats peering out the doorway. "You guys got dish duty this week." he chuckled as he sauntered back to the Common room, leaving a flustered couple behind.  
>Ricky stood there, staring, as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes. Sweet Crash looked confused, and finally asked, "Does this mean Jimmy is our Mommy now?"<br>With a soft groan, the Commander hid his face in the Robots chest to avoid seeing that amused look on his face.


End file.
